


Fifteen minute writing challenges!

by DifferentOctave



Category: Power Rangers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Lost, Death, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Guilt, Humor, I don't know, Love, Scrabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing challenges I'm doing under the Fanfiction category.</p><p>They're based off old ideas which never got mixed into a story, and I have only fifteen minutes to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, time to begin my writing challenges! Thankfully, I now have Auto correct to fix some of my mistakes because I actually type pretty fast, which means I am prone to a lot of errors.
> 
> If you see something that interests you and you want to see it in a larger story, let me know!
> 
> So without further adieu, enjoy! :)

Optimus looked down at the sight of the corpse on front of him. "It wasn't supposed to end this way," he murmured.

"Hey now, you knew there as no other option at all, Optimus... Don't fret the past, you have to go on now." Ratchet attempted to soothe his leader. "Don't fret? Don't fret?! I cannot believe you just have old me that, Ratchet! I murdered my own daughter!"

"Optimus..."

"No, I am not going to listen to you go on about it all! I killed more than her! I killed LIVING AND SENTIANT BEINGS!"

"You didn't have a choice!" "Yes I did, Ratchet. When I spoke up, I had  choice. I took the choice to start the war. If I hadn't said anything..."

"We would have suffocated in tyranny." "You don't know that! Maybe he wouldn't have done this if I didn't --"

"Stop it, just stop it! This is not go ing them change anything at all Optimus! Slag, if we'd known it would ha e happened, do you think we would have done something?"

Optimus turned away. "You don't know, Ratchet. You don't known a dragging thing about him, do you?"

"I know who Megatron is, and who he was to you, Optimus! And don't think your daughter's death is your fault! Megatron manipulated her, she made her own choices from there on!"

Optimus shook his head slowly. "Ratchet..."

"If you think for some second that I'm going to let you go, then you're wrong!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

Silence net his words.

Finally, there was the last words said between those two old friends.

"Goodbye, Ratchet."


	2. Save all the fantasies of another day

Love is a pretty powerful thing is what Arcee thought one day. It could build you up until you're with Primus or it could tear your apart.

Love is what tore her apart. Apparently she wasn't alone.

Optimus had a love once. Said love ended up trying to murder him day in and day out.

Said love killed many innocents, and many guilty.

Said love was Megatron.

Arcee and the others never knew much about that part of his life.

They know they worked together but they never knew the closeness. Ratchet described it as a brotherly bond. Both lovers knew it was more.

That is what made Arcee wonder why Optimus was so quiet, so calm, so... serene. It was as if he didn't feel emotions. Just a blank nothingness.

She didn't realise that she hit the mark.

Optimus didn't feel anything since... since a long time. He felt nothing since an incident had rendered emotions... impractical and dangerous. Both those things together was a bad mixture was his conclusion.

So everything from then on, it was blank. Anger didn't exist.... happiness was such a rarity to be treaured.

But they didn't know why Optimus didn't feel... the incident was always avoided at all costs.

That brought back the feeling... of pain, the misery, the... the love.

Arcee mused over it. Was it possible that her strong and fearless leader was afraid of the pain that came with the commitment of love?

... No, it couldn't be.

She shook her head slowly.

"Save all the fantasies for another day."


	3. Smokescreen: LOST AGAIN?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets lost.... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not bashing good ol' Smokey, I'm just making him lost.... again. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

I knew getting lost was a frickin bad idea, but I still went and did it. Geez, I'm a frickin idiot! And now I'm talking to myself again..... why the fuck did I make that turn?

Hey, is that.... no, it's not. Damnit. This is not going to be a good day, or week, depending on how I mange to right myself....

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm lost in south America and that's nowhere near Jasper! Everything looks the same, damn. This is why you listen to orders, you moron!

I really want to get back now.... it's getting kinda lonely now, without anyone around.... if I were human, I could just walk into a town and ask where I am. But no, I'm a Cybertornian so now I can't do that at all!

Maybe if I follow my footsteps, I'll find them... or they'll come looking for me. I'm pretty sure my signal is on!

Ah, fuck it all. It's been five hours! They're probably back at base now, going about they're daily business....

Why couldn't I listen? Why did I think this was such a grand idea?

Think, Smokescreen, think!

Wait a minute! My commlink! 

"Smokescreen, do you read?" Wow, that's frickin good timing!

"Yeah I read you loud and clear, boss."

"You're lost again, aren't you?"

"Yeah -- wait, what do you mean, again?!"

The Prime chuckled. "All right then, I'll have Ratchet send a ground bridge."

"But seriously! What do you mean, again!" Methinks I doth protest too much.

"Remember Friday?" What.... "oh, that... I wasn't that lost! I was just taking the scenic route!" Another chuckle. "If you say so."

"Awww come on, cut a mech some slack here!"


	4. Fifteen minute Power Rangers Scrabble Challenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this makes utterly no sense whatsoever, no matter how hard I tried. Probably set somewhere in an OC team, in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down with my Mother, my Aunt, and my Grandmother. And we played pointless Scrabble. In the end, my Aunt -- knowing my reignited addiction to Power Rangers -- challenged me to write this. In fifteen minutes. And I had to use all the words that we're on the board.
> 
> So this monstrosity has been sitting in the back of my notebook for about a year, and I decided "what the hell" and posted it. Unfortunately, I didn't do all the words in time, so yeah. I failed?
> 
> I WOULD use this team, but I have a different team idea, and I like them better than the one I used here. Want to use them? Just let me know, I can give you the backstories and shit.
> 
> Enjoy? Maybe? :|
> 
> WORD LIST: Soot, As, Vetted, At, Rangers, Rang, Got, Taut, Rein, West, No, Rats, Social, Socialize, Plain.

Joshua, covered in soot, sat down and looked at his friend. "As much as I'd like to not say it, you did a reasonable job out there.

Mira chucked another bit of debris into the bin. "'Reasonable job'? You were the one that vetted me, so you know what I was capable of."

"At least rangers are vetted now."

"By the way, how bad was that shoulder of yours?" "Not bad, rang my bell a bit, though."

"Got a minute?" Arnold asked, pulling his rope taut. "James needs some help to rein in the animals west of here." "No rats, right?"

"Correct, no rats." Arnold stiffly turned.

"What crawled up your ass and died? You could be more social, you know?"

"To socialize is a waste of time. Plain as day."


	5. Fifteen Minutes (PR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, our time runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God. I wrote this... thing... in the parking lot of my music school waiting for my teacher to make a quick trip to a library. Said fifteen minutes. Huh. Fifteen minute challenge prompt is fifteen minutes.
> 
> Now, this can be any character in any generation, you decide who it is.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clocks are cruel, I know that much, now. "Fifteen minutes," I said. Pft, I'm an idiot. Should've known better. Well I'm in trouble.

Time's running out on me. The world's spinning... who knew death would make the place seem dark, yet beautiful at the same time?

She's going to be heartbroken. Wish I could tell her everything now... but even if she was here and I could speak, perhaps some secrets are best kept secret.

Fifteen minutes...

Time's run out.

**Author's Note:**

> My universal disclaimer: I hereby announce that I, Azul_the_Blue, do NOT own anything belonging to my respective fannish obsessions. I do not own Transformers, Emergency!, Warriors, Spore, or anything as such. They belong to their respective companies/owners and as such, are liable to request that this fandom be removed at any time. The only thing I own here is... My Original Characters, and the plots.  
> Anything I do not claim as mine, you can assume I don't own it.  
> Also, nobody but myself is responsible for any and all mistakes. They are mine, and mine alone.


End file.
